what happens at midnight
by bloodthirsty4u
Summary: Edward is a vampire, his lover, Bella, is human. Bella's father has been murdered and Bella wants to find out who did it. but when the clues lead her to a bar, Edward desides to show Bella her place. lemons
1. Chapter 1

I sat in the darkest corner of the bar. I knew it was to gather information, but that didn't mean I had to like it. I watched, infuriated, as a guy made to slap her rear. She must sensed him there because she spun around slapped his hand down onto the table before walking away. She walked to the far end of the room and sat down at the bar. A tall lanky dark haired 19 year old guy sat down and wrapped his arm around her shoulder. She opened her mouth to tell him off when he leaned in and kissed her.

I exploded.

Within half a second I was there, my hand around his throat, crushing his windpipe. His thoughts, surprisingly strong and clear despite his fear, were of sleeping with my angel. My Bella. I snarled and finished him off. I grabbed Bella and picked her up bridal style. We were in the car within a second; I was already going at least 90 miles an hour before she reacted.

I felt her small hand on my arm. Her touch usually calmed me but right now I was too far gone, lost in my rage. Venom was sliding down my throat; I could tell I was about to snap. I turned to warn her, to get in the back so she was safe, but I stopped.

She sat very still, staring down at her hands, which were folded neatly in her lap.

Suddenly I couldn't find my voice.

My eyes automatically ran over her body. I realized that I hadn't really looked at what she was wearing till now. A tight, low cut deep blue leather top outlined her chest, while exposing her flat stomach. Her jeans were tight hip huggers that flared out into bellbottoms. She wore high wooden platform shoes tied around her ankles with purple ribbon.

I inhaled a shaky breath and looked at her calm expression.

"Bella" my voice was rough.

She looked up at me; the headlights from the passing cars making her beautiful face look ghostlike and dead.

"Are you alright?"

I stroked her cheek with the back of my hand. A single drop of moisture connected with my finger. She was crying.

"Bella. Love, what's wrong? Are you hurt? Bella, tell me."

She bit her lower lip and looked away from me.

"I'm sorry. I couldn't do anything. I didn't expect that to happen. I should have been able to stop him but he got so close and I panicked." Her voice cracked and she touched her lips once before looking away again.

"Bella, love. It wasn't your fault. Don't think that."

She shook her head. "Your wrong."

A growl escaped my lips, but she ignored it. She was so stubborn.

"That's not the only reason your upset is it?" I knew there was something else. I just had to get it out of her.

Her expression became dead, blank.

"I understand that this will be-bad- so if you don't want to be around me for awhile I understand. I'll-"

"WHAT!"

She looked at me, alarmed by my reaction.

"Bella, what are you saying? I'm not mad at you. I'm pissed at the pigs in that bar, not at you."

We were silent for a moment.

"you were jealous?"

a strange smile crossed my lips.

I leaned over and kissed her. She pressed herself closer to me, gasping as I crossed the carefully drawn rules I'd created for her safety. The kiss grew more and more intense, our tongues tasting and teasing each other. She wove her fingers into my hair and pressed her entire body against mine. My hand moved to her back, my fingers tracing patterns on her exposed skin. Our lips parted, she needed to breathe after all.

"Yes. I was. I wanted to kill every man in that room."

"I love you," she breathed, running her warm fingers down my jaw and neck.

I couldn't help but smile.

"Lucky for me, because I love you as well."

"Edward."

"Mmh"

"There's something I want to do. Something I want only you to give me. To do for me."

I could feel her breathing become labored, her heartbeat picking up pace.

"Tell me."

She took a shallow breath and slid her hand up my shirt, fanning her fingers out over my chest.

"I want you to take me." She breathed. Once the words were out of her mouth, she tensed, waiting for my reaction.

What neither of us expected was my reaction.

: Bella's point of view:

He grabbed hold of my right shoulder and kissed me passionatly.

"Buckel up."

I was confused but did as he asked of me. He suddenly spun the car around completely and headed for the city again. A few minutes later he pulled into the parking lot of a nice hotel. Thats when I understood what was happening.

"Come here." Edward held out his hand to me. Before my feet could touch the ground he scooped me up bridal style and kissed me sweetly.

"what are we doing here?"

"We are going to do this right thats what were doing." Edward answered as we entered the lobby. He set me down on my feet at the front desk. The guy behind the desk looked up and smiled at me. I felt Edward stiffen beside me. I wrapped my arm around his waist, pressing myself against him. He loosened up a bit under my touch but not completely.

_'great. looks like I'll have to take care of this one.'_

"We'd like a room please."

The kid behind the desk gave me an overly friendly smile. He ran his long bony fingers through his bleach blonde hair, his hairline was red and blochy.

_'Ewwwww!'_

"I got a sweet open up. Room 169.


	2. Chapter 2

Edward-

Bella smile at the boy and took the card key. As she turned around I saw him staring at her ass. A low, warning growl ripped through my chest and his eyes darted away.

Bella pulled at my arm.

"Edward lets go." I wouldn't move. My mind was too busy trying to think of a suitable punishment for the bastard. The things he was thinking of her- no, she wouldn't want to see that-nor would she want me to kill him.

I heard her light footsteps walking away.

"Oh Edward," she called out slowly and seductively.

I turned to see her standing all alone by the grand staircase and fanning herself with her hand lazily. She had her head thrown back, exposing all of her beautiful cream colored skin. Her long beautiful brown hair concealed her slender shoulders.

I relaxed completely. I took a few steps toward her and paused. She tilted her head to the side and pointed her finger at me.

"You, here, NOW." Her voice was so full of demand and need that I reached out to her. She turned and bolted up the stairs. I growled.

"Bella."

She giggled and kept going. Of course I sped up. I had her in my arms in a second, her back pressed against the door.

"I've got you all to myself in a locked room now love. Whatever will you do now?"

She bit her lower lip.

"Are you just going to stand there looking at me, Edward?"

I pressed my lips softly to hers. Then I felt her lips part and I was suddenly ravenous.

My mouth captured hers. My tongue dipped into her hot mouth. She moaned into my mouth, her fingers knotting into my hair. My hands traveled around her body, sliding over her clothes. My hand slid across her sheathed clit and she shivered, her heart skipping a few extra beats.

"Bella"

"Mmh?"

"Get on the bed. NOW." My voice cracked. She smirked and shook her head.

"Nope."

"Bella." I growled. "Bella, darling, you shouldn't test me."

"Then you should just get your handsome ass over here and do something about it." She laughed as she threw herself onto the large bed. Her body seemed to sink in to the massively fluffly white double down comforter.

"This is going to be a night we will always remember."

I smiled and held her face gently between my hands.

"Of course."


End file.
